The Power of Four
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: completed! I came up with this Idea watching Charmed. It's a BuffyCharmed crossover. I suck at summaries, but the gist is that the charmed ones are faced with a demon that they cannot defeat on their own. I know, the sum. sucks, but I really suck at summa
1. Prologue

The Power of Four

"The Power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." The Charmed ones chanted.

"Why isn't this working?" Piper said, slightly afraid. The power of three spell had never failed them…until now that is.

"I don't know! Keep chanting!" Prue said, she sounded just as scared as Piper.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of free will set us free, the power of three will set us free." The Halliwell sisters continued chanting. The two demons in front of them smiled and laughed.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free." They kept chanting. The two demons left, or more like shimmered away. 

"Why didn't that work?" Piper asked.

"Dunno." Prue told her. Why didn't the Power of three spell work? Prue wondered.

"Hey, looks like they dropped something." Phoebe said. She reached down to pick it up but when her hand touched it, she got a Premonition.

"What did you see Pheebs?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"I saw us, fighting that same demon, only there was another witch with us, she had red hair, it was creepy." Phoebe said. Why do we need a fourth witch when we're supposed to be the most powerful witches of all time? Prue wondered.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. If he didn't give her answers, there was going to be hell to pay. 

"How are we supposed to find this fourth witch?" Phoebe wondered, half to herself. Her older sisters looked at her. They all had the same expression on their faces. "LEO!!" The called.

TBC. Tell me what you think! I'd be very happy if you did.


	2. The Beginning

The Power of Four

Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers walked around campus, Willow was with Buffy on patrol. "So, Will, how have you been lately?" Buffy asked.

"Ok, I was reading up on other witches and I'd really love to meet the Charmed ones." Willow said. 

"Why?" Buffy asked her friend, slightly confused. Buffy hadn't talked to Willow much since her mom died, she's been taking care of Dawn she hadn't really had time for anything else.

"If you got the chance to meet another slayer, minus Kendra and Faith, You'd jump right to it." Willow said, a slight humor in her voice.

"You're right." Buffy agreed.

"So, how have you and Dawn been doing?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at her friend sadly. Dawn still blamed Buffy for Joyce's resent death. Even though Dawn wasn't really Buffy's sister, she still loved her as if she was.

"Not so good Will, it's almost like she blames me for mom being dead…is it really my fault? Did I cause her to die?" Buffy asked Willow. One thing Buffy knew about Willow was that she'd tell her the truth. Willow hadn't changed much since they first meet in they're sophomore year, Sept for Willow's hair, and her becoming a witch and the Tara thing.

Before Willow could answer her they heard "Ssslayer." "Ya know, you guys have the worst timing." Buffy told the Vampire.

"I think you should teach him a lesson." Willow agreed with her friend.

Buffy looked at her strangely and said, "That sounded way too much like Faith." The vampire ran towards Buffy, Buffy pulled out her stake and the vamp ran right into it. It exploded into dust looking very confused. 

"Is it me or are Vamps getting dumber and dumber?" Buffy asked. Willow shrugged and they continued their patrol.

"LEO!" the Halliwells called. A blue light came down and Leo appeared. 

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned. 

"We just met two demons and the Power of three spell didn't work!" Piper said, she sounded mad and confused.

"Piper calm down-"

"Calm down! The Power of Three spell isn't supposed to not work! Then Pheebs got a Premonition about a Fourth witch helping us and-"

"Whoa, Piper, did you just say a Fourth witch?" Leo asked.

"She did." Phoebe answered; she figured she'd save Leo from the wrath of Piper.

"Leo, what does this mean?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll go talk to the elders. See what they saw and or know." Leo said.

"We're coming with you." Piper said.

"Piper! We've been over this a thousand times, I can only bring you with me because you're my wife." Leo said.

"Ok. So Leo and Piper will talk to the elders, me and Phoebe will try and find this witch and look in the Book of Shadows and see if it has anything on these demonds." Prue said.

"That works." Phoebe said.

"Ok. Come on Piper." Leo said. Piper came up to Leo and put her arms around him and they orbed out.

"They're so cute!" Phoebe said, excitedly. Prue looked at her like she was insane.

"What?!" Phoebe asked.

"Come on, time to hit the book." Prue said, and walked up the stairs to the attic.

"VERY FUNNY PRUE!" Phoebe yelled and ran after her older sister. 

"I thought so." Prue told her. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her as Prue opened the door to the attic, or the Alter room.


	3. Movin on along

The Power of Four

Buffy and Willow finished their patrol and stopped at Buffy's house.

"Want me to come in?" Willow asked her friend. She's been really worried about Buffy lately.

"No, I was going to see if Dawn and I could sit down and talk." Buffy told her, her voice sounded pained.

"Good Luck." Willow told her.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Buffy said and walked in the door.

"Bye Buff." Willow said.

"Bye Will." Buffy said and closed the door.

Willow sighed and started to walk home. Poor Buffy. Willow thought. If only Dawn would forgive her, or stop blaming her. Willow added. She started thinking about some spells she knew of. She thought that maybe she could put a spell on Dawn. But it would be wrong to do that so, Willow decided against that idea. She walked into her dorm room. The first thing she noticed was Tara wasn't there. Willow looked around and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was from Tara, it read

_Willow,_

_If you're wondering where I am, me and a couple of my friends_

_Are going to be studying for a while._

_Don't wait up for me,_

_Tara_

Willow sat down the not. Alone again. Willow thought and sighed. The phone rang and Willow answered it. "Hello?" "HI Willow!" the voice said excitedly

"MOM! What's up?" Willow asked. Her mother never called anymore. 

"Willow, your father and I were supposed to be leaving for San Francisco this weekend but he can't go now. So I was wondering, do you want to go with me?" Willow's mother, Ida Rosenberg asked.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Willow said excitedly

"Cool. We leave at 12:00 tomorrow and don't come back for about 2 weeks." Ida explained.

"Sounds cool. See you tomorrow then?" Willow said.

"Yep, bye honey!" 

"Bye mom." Willow said and they hung up.

Willow picked up the phone and called Buffy and Xander. Buffy said to have fun, but she sounded upset. When Willow asked her what was wrong, Buffy just sighed and said nothing was wrong.

Xander was excited and said take lots of pictures for him.

Willow got into her pajamas and got into bed. She was thinking about the fun she was going to have in San Francisco.

Phoebe slammed the Book of Shadows shut. "ARG!" she said.

"I'm getting nothing too." Prue said, she was trying to find the fourth witch. That wasn't exactly happening though. Then Leo and Piper orbed in.

"They were No help!" Piper said.

"So we know nothing then?" Prue asked.

"Pretty much." Phoebe said.

"What did they say?" Prue asked Leo, knowing she'd get more outta him then Piper.

"Pretty much that they'd look into it and get back with us." Leo Said.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Phoebe asked, asking everyone's question.

"Wait. Phoebe, can you tell us anything else about the other witch?" Leo asked the youngest of the three sisters.

"Not much from the fact that she had really red hair that's about shoulder length, maybe shorter, She looked about 19-20 years old." Phoebe answered.

"That description fits about 40 people in San Francisco!" Prue said, and groaned. This was going to be very difficult.

"We have to find her, what if she's and innocent?" Piper said.

"That's why we've been trying to find her." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Piper said.

"You guys should keep your eyes open for her, but you should try and gather more info on the demon too." Leo said. 

"Yeah." The three sisters agreed. Then they heard the familiar call that Leo gets.

"I should go." Leo said. 

"Have fun!" The three sisters said. Leo laughed and left.

"Ok, Phoebe, go and talk to Cole, see if he knows anything about these demons. Piper and I'll see if we can find them and stop them from killing some poor innocent." Prue said.

"Uh Prue?" Phoebe said.

"What?"

"It's midnight, I think we should get some sleep first." Phoebe pointed out. Prue and Piper looked at the clock.

"Oh!" Prue said

"So, we'll do this plan in the morning then?" Piper said

"Yep." The other two sisters agreed. They walked outta the attic and to they're separate rooms.

"Good night!" they all said to each other and they got into bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. The Meeting

The Power of Four

Willow woke up the next morning; she got up and ate breakfast. Tara still wasn't there and Willow didn't hear her come in. Willow looked at the clock and realized that Tara was probably in class right now. Willow finished eating and pulled out her suitcase, since she didn't pack last night she figured she'd better get it done now. A while later, Tara walked threw the door.

"Hey Will!" She said.

"Hi Tara." Willow said, shutting her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Mom called last night and asked me to go to San Francisco with her, I said yeah I'll go." Willow explained.

"Oh." Tara said. Willow looked at her. Why wouldn't she be all for me going? Willow wondered.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. When do you leave?" Tara asked her.

"After I get dressed." Willow said, looking at the clock. The plane left at 11:30 and it was 10:30 now. Willow got dressed and grabbed her suitcase.

"See you later then." Tara said.

"Yep, in about two weeks." Willow said, they hugged and Willow left, to meet her mom at the airport.

Phoebe woke up with the sun shining in the window. She smiled. Last night had to be a dream. She thought, and yawned. She got up and changed out of her Pajama's. She walked down the stairs, and looked at the clock. 11:05am. Why aren't Prue and Piper up yet? Phoebe wondered. Phoebe walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper lying on the table. Phoebe picked it up and read it, it was from Prue, and it read

_Pheebes,_

_When you wake up, go and talk to Cole_

_About the demon._

_Piper and me already left._

_See ya at home later_

_Prue._

Phoebe sighed. Last night wasn't a dream. Phoebe thought. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She ran down the steps and started walking towards the cemetery. Phoebe wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a girl. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Phoebe said.

"It's ok." The girl said. She had red hair; she looked just like the girl in Phoebe's Premonition. 

"Hi, I'm Willow Rosenburg." Willow said and extended her hand.

"Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said and took Willow's hand. When Phoebe's hand touched it, she received a Premonition.

"Oh are you ok!" Willow said, worried.

"It's ok, it's just a headache." Phoebe lied.

"That wasn't a headache." Willow said. Willow was looking at Phoebe strangely. Does she know? Phoebe wondered. That she's the fourth witch? Phoebe sighed and figured she should tell Willow the truth.

"Willow, that was a premonition and you were in it, helping me and my sisters." Phoebe said, Prue's going to kill me. Phoebe thought

"Really? I've heard about them…wait, only a real witch can receive premonitions, unless they're gifted." Willow said. 

"I'm a witch." Phoebe said.

"Oh…wow!" Willow said.

"Come on, I've got some errands to run, why don't you come with me, so I can fill you in." Phoebe said. 

"Ok, fine by me." Willow said.

"Great." Phoebe said and started telling her about the Charmed ones.

Meanwhile

Prue and Piper had followed the demons to an alley where they had cornered an old man. 

"Come on." Prue said to Piper and they ran down the alley. 

"HEY!" Piper yelled. The demons looked at the two sisters. Prue waved her arm and the demons went flying. They looked at the trembling innocent, the demons got up and Piper froze them. 

"Come on sir, we're not going to hurt you." Prue said.

"ttthhhannkk yyy..ou." the man said. Prue helped him up and the man left the alley, slowly.

They looked at were where demons were standing. 

"What…how?" Piper said. She had frozen them demons and they were gone. 

"Let's go Piper." Prue said, she sounded afraid.

"Yeah, let's go." Piper agreed and they left for the manor.


	5. Some Questions answered

The Power of Four

Phoebe and Willow walked into Cole's crypt. "Cole!" Phoebe yelled.

"Who's Cole?" Willow asked Phoebe. Willow looked around the Crypt, the place looked like Spikes. Then Cole walked over. 

"Cole this is Willow Rosenburg, Willow that's Cole." Phoebe introduced. 

"Hi." Cole said and extended his hand. Willow shook it.

"What's up?" Cole asked Phoebe.

"We were attacked by two demons, we were hoping you could find something out for us." Phoebe explained, and gave Cole a description; the demons were red and had purple markings on them. 

"Hmm, I'll see what I can find." Cole said.

"Thanks." Phoebe said, she sounded grateful.

"Your Welcome." Cole said and shimmered.

"Can you please explain to me what he is?" Willow said. Phoebe smiled and said.

"Welcome to the world of the Charmed Ones." And Phoebe started to explain how they got their powers and how they meet Cole and Leo.

Prue and Piper Halliwell walked into their Manor. "I'm surprised Phoebe's not home." Prue said.

"Yeah, I know." Piper agreed. They walked into the kitchen and Piper said. 

"I wonder if Leo found anything for us." 

"Yeah, he should've." Prue agreed and they yelled "LEO!" Leo appeared.

"What?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah, do you know where Phoebe is?" Piper asked.

"Walking in the front door." Leo answered.

Then they heard "Hey Piper, Prue are you home?!"

"Yep, in the kitchen." Piper said.

Phoebe and Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"This is Willow. Willow that's Prue, Piper, and Leo." Phoebe introduced.

"Hi." Willow said, shyly.

"Is she the fourth witch?" Leo asked.

"As far as we know." Phoebe answered. 

Then they all heard Leo's call. 

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"I gatta go." Leo said and orbed out.

"Willow, Leo's our Whitelighter."

"A what?" Willow asked.

"A whitelighter, what's that?" Willow asked. 

"You're a witch and don't know what a whitelighter is?" Piper asked.

"I'm not technically a witch, just a powerful Wicca, I mean I can cast spells and float stuff." Willow said.

"Cool." They said.

"I have the Power of moving things with my mind and Telekinesis. Piper has the power of freezing. And Phoebe just gets Premonitions." Prue explained. Then Cole appeared.

"What did you find out?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing sept it's a Chaos demon." Cole answered.

"Great." Piper said.

"Hey, I might know of someone who might be able to find something back in Sunnydale." Willow said.

"Who?" Cole asked 

"Giles." Willow answered.

"Who's that?" Piper asked.

"I'll explain later." Willow said, and asked "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." Prue said.

Piper showed her where the phone was.

"Can you please write your number down so he can contact us?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Piper said and wrote down the Halliwell number while Willow dialed the phone.

Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Anya were sitting in Giles' living room. 

"I can't believe Willow just left." Anya said.

"An, honey, it's ok, we're all aloud a vacation once in awhile." Xander said.

"Mostly." Giles says. Buffy laughed at the group, it felt really good to laugh. The phone rang, Giles answered.

"Willow, hi how are you?" Giles said.

"Chaos demon, I'll look." Giles said.

"Hi Wills!!!" Xander yelled.

"Willow says hi guys. Yes I'll right that down." Giles said and wrote down Charmed ones Phone number.

"Ok I got it." Giles said.

"Yes your welcome. Bye Willow." Giles said and hung up the phone.

"We a researching then?" Xander asked.

"It's what we do best." Willow said.

"HEY! That's Willow's line!" Xander said.

"Willow's not here!" Buffy said.

"Oh yeah." Xander said.

"I don't get it…Why is it Willow's line, why can't Buffy say it?" Anya asked.

"An, don't worry about it." Xander said.

"Yes, well, lets research, we're looking for Chaos Demon." Giles said. Everyone picked up a book and started researching.


	6. A major Cliffhanger

The Power of Four

Willow hung up the phone and sighed. It was stuff like this that made her miss Sunnydale. Willow went out to where the others were. 

"So?" Piper asked. 

"He's looking. Uummmm…he's going to call when he finds something so if a guy calls with a British accent it's probably Giles." Willow said. 

"Ok." Prue said. Willow looks at her watch. 

"Oh shit, I gatta go!" Willow said.

"Ok, Willow, meet us here around 11:30 tomorrow." Piper said.

"Ok. Bye guys." Willow said.

"Bye Willow." Everyone said. Then Leo appeared again. 

"So Leo, did they know anything?" Piper asked.

"No, one of my other charges called." Leo explained.

"Right." Piper said, giving her husband a look.

"Umm Phoebe, I say we should leave them alone." Prue said. Piper looked at her watch. 

"OH my god! I've gatta get to P3!" Piper yelled and ran out the door. 

"Bye Piper!" Her sisters said.

"Bye." Piper yelled.

"So Leo, we found out it's a Chaos demon, and no one seems to know anything on them-" Prue started

"I'll see what I can find out from the elders." Leo said and orbed out.

"I should look around too." Cole said. 

"Bye Cole." Phoebe said.

"Bye Phoebe." Cole said and he shimmered out.

"I say we go to p3 with Piper." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Prue agreed. We need the fun to get our minds off of this stuff. Prue thought.

"Let's go!" Phoebe said and they left the Manor.

Somewhere else

(We see the two demons facing each other. Behind them is a The Triad)

"Why haven't you beaten the Charmed ones yet? You've had plenty of chances." One member of the Triad said.

"Yes, we know, they're stronger than we thought." One of The Chaos demons said.

"Well, you better not disappoint us soon." Another member of the Triad said. (They show a picture of which we recognize as Willow and Prue) 

"Kill those two and the others will follow." A member said.

"Now go, and don't come back till you've finished the task." Another member said.

"Yes. We understand." The Chaos demons said.

"Now go." The Triad members said.

The Chaos demons left.

"Once the Charmed ones are outta the way, the world will perish." The members of the Triad laughed evilly.


	7. The Truth

The Power of Four

The Next Day

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were hanging out in the living room.

"So when Willow gets here, Phoebe and Willow will check our the University library, and Prue and I'll check the local library for stuff on the Chaos demons." Piper said.

"Sounds good to me." Prue said.

"Let's try the Book of Shadows again." Piper suggested.

"I'll go and get it!" Phoebe said and ran up the attic staircase. Then Leo orbed in.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked her husband.

"No. The elders are clueless." Leo said.

"How come nobody or no one knows about these demons?!" Prue asked.

"I think they're relatively quiet demons where no one has heard from them." Leo said. He really didn't know…he was just trying to make the sisters feel better. Phoebe came down the steps,

"Hiya Leo!" Phoebe said, excitedly, and sat on the couch, and opened the book and flipped threw it. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piper said, and ran to answer the door.

"Hi Willow!" Piper greeted.

"Hi Piper. Where's everyone else?" Willow asked.

"In the living room, follow me!" Piper said and they walked into the living room.

"Hi Willow." Everyone said.

"Hi guys." Willow said. 

"Crap….Crap…Crap…NO!" Phoebe said and shut the book.

"Natta?" Piper asked

"Natta." Phoebe clarified.

"So, what now?" Willow asked.

"Libraries." The charmed ones answered.

"Ok?" Willow said.

"We're gonna split up, You and Phoebe, Me and Prue and see if we can find anything at different libaries." Piper said.

"Sounds cool to me, researching is what I'm good at." Willow said.

"Cool. Lets go." Piper said.

"So, I'll talk to you guys later?" Leo asked

"Yes." Phoebe answered

"Be careful." Leo told them and orbed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Willow scanned threw the books on the shelf.

"Found something?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Willow answered.

"Chaos demon, kills witches, no witch has ever survived them." Willow said.

"That all." Phoebe asked.

"It's very bad." Willow said. Phoebe placed her hand on Willow's shoulder and got a premonition.

"What did you see?" Willow asked.

"Prue's gonna die." Phoebe said, fear in her voice.


	8. The Shocker

The Power of Four

Authors Note: Sorry this Chapter is so short! But I kidda has to be for the Cliffhangers endings. I'll try and get chapter 9 up soon! J

Prue and Piper walked into the Public library. 

"This should be fun!" Piper said, sarcastically.

"Uhu." Prue agreed. Piper and Prue walked threw the library, scanning the bookshelves for something that might help them. 

The two sisters walked threw the stacks. Piper pulled out a book that had about 12 inches of dust on it. Piper blew on it and the dust went flying. Piper coughed. When she was done coughing she said,"Prue! I found something." Prue came over.

"What did you find?" Prue asked.

"Nothing yet…..I just found a book that might help us." Piper said.

"What I'm dying to know is why the Book of Shadows doesn't have any of the Chaos demons mensoned." Prue said.

Ahha!" Piper said.

"What did you find?" Prue asked.

"Nothing besides the demons are Witch killers, no witch has survived them and they're powerful." Piper said. Prue read the pages over Piper's shoulder. Unnoticed to them, that a Chaos demon was behind them, Knife posed. The demon aimed the knife at Prue, and threw it. Piper sensed something wrong and looked over her shoulder, she was about to freeze the knife when it stabbed Prue from the back. 

"PRUE!!!" Piper yelled, and caught her older sister before she hit the ground.


	9. The Spell

The Power of Four

Willow looked at Phoebe, "You're kidding…right?" Willow asked. Phoebe shook her head and said.

"Come on, we have to warn them." Willow nodded and they read out of the library.

"PRUE!" Piper yelled. Prue was unconscious and her breathing was slow and shallow. 

"LEO!" Piper yelled, threw her tears. You can't die Prue, you can't. Piper thought. Then Leo appeared. He saw his crying wife holding her sister, piper was sitting on the floor and Prue was on her side, with a knife sticking out of her back.

"Piper, what happened?" Leo asked, concerned, not only for Prue, but also for Piper and Phoebe.

"We..we..were looking at a book. I thought I heard something behind me…I turned around and the knife was flying…I…I…..I didn't freeze it….I just froze up…it's all my fault Leo!" Piper said, sobbing. "Sshhh…she'll be ok." Leo said. He went to Prue and pulled the knife out. He held his hands inches above the wound. Nothing happened. 

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know Piper. It's not working." Leo said. Piper started sobbing again, the only times Leo's power doesn't work is if it's a demon or the person is dead. 

"Piper, she's not dead….lets go back to the manor and figure something out." Leo said. Piper nodded, and her and Leo got Prue back to the Halliwell manor.

Phoebe and Willow ran into the library and searched the shelves, to see if they could find the other two sisters. Willow looked down one and saw a book open on the floor, like it was dropped suddenly and blood on the floor by it. 

"Phoebe!" Willow called. Phoebe came running over, hoping Willow had good news. Phoebe took one look at the floor and burst into tears.

"We're too late!" Phoebe cried. It's all my fault; I should've gotten here sooner. Phoebe thought.

"Phoebe, Piper probably went back to the manor with Prue, we can't think that Prue's dead when we don't even know for sure." Willow said. Phoebe wiped her eyes and said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Phoebe said, and they made there way to the manor.

Leo and Piper set Prue on the couch. 

"Leo, is she going to be ok?" Piper asked, sadly.

"I don't know." Leo said and tried to heal her again. It didn't work. Piper choked back a sob and Leo embraced his wife.

"Hey, Prue's going to be ok, She's a fighter, she never gives up. You shouldn't either." Leo said. Piper let the tears flow, she was so sick of the demons, warlocks, and hell knows what killing/or trying to kill her and her sisters. Leo kissed the top of Piper's head.

"Prue! Piper!" Phoebe called.

"In here." Piper called back, her voice shaking. She wiped her tears and her and Leo broke out of their embrace. 

Phoebe and Willow walked in and with one look at Prue, Phoebe bursed into tears. 

"We're too late!" Phoebe said. Piper looked confused.

"Phoebe had a premonition that Prue was going to die, we tried to find you guys, but I guess we're too late." Willow said, sadly.

"We have to find away to kill these demons, for Prue." Piper said. Cole appeared.

"Find anything useful?" Piper asked, ticked that her sister was probably dying as they spoke.

"They're witch kill-"

"We know that!" The sisters and Willow yelled.

"Ok, geeze. Anywho, The demons knife is dipped in poison, it's designed to kill a witch in hours, painfully." Cole said.

"How do we stop it?" Piper asked.

"You can't." Cole said and added, "You have to kill the demons first."

"So what, you're saying we get to sit back and watch our sister die!? End of story! I don't think so buddy! We've never gave up and it's not time to start now!!!!" Piper yelled at Cole.

"Piper, I think I've gatta idea." Willow said. Everyone looked at her.

"I mean, I've never done the vanquishing thing but, The power of three spell wasn't strong enough to kill these demons, couldn't you write the Power of three spell to a power of four spell?" Willow asked; everyone looked at Leo

"I guess." He said. Prue stirred on the couch and woke up.

"Prue! You're ok!" Piper yelled and hugged her sister. Phoebe ran over and hugged Prue too.

"Don't ever do that again!" Piper scolded her older sister.

"Yes ma'am. Anyway, I'm not mean enough to let you guys kill an unstoppable demon by yourselves." Prue said.

"That's our Prue." Leo said and laughed.

"Is it me or are you guys ready to vanquish some Demon ass?" Prue asked.

"It's not just you." Piper said.

"good." Prue said. Prue tried to sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leo asked her.

"Yes!" Prue said, threw gritted teeth. That stupid demon was going to pay for stabbing her.

"Prue, you should take it easy." Leo said.

"Yeah, you should." Her younger sisters agreed with Leo.

"Yeah." Prue gave in and layed back down.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you listen to what your told." Cole said.

"Shut up." Prue said.

"Ok, before you kill each other, Cole, go find some more info for us." Phoebe said.

"Ok, I'll be back later." Cole said, he kissed Phoebe and left. They heard Leo's call

"I'm being paged." Leo joked. The sisters and Willow laughed.

"See ya guys later." Leo said and orbed out.

"Ok, we need to try this, and write a new spell." Piper said, and handed Phoebe and Willow a piece of Paper.

"I've never done this before." Willow said.

"Just try your best." Piper said, and her and phoebe started writing. Willpw sighed and picked up her pen and wrote this.

WE tried the Power of Three

That wasn't enough

The power of Four

Maybe strong enough

The power of Four

Will over power all

The power of four, the power of four, the power of four.


	10. One Titsy Bitsy Problem

The Power of Four

Authors Note:Sorry it took me forever and a year to get this chapter up, with Dance, and Track I wasn't able to find time for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter, It's another long one.

The Power of Four

Phoebe looked over the spell Willow had wrote. "Hey! That might just work!" Phoebe said, loudly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Willow's spell!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"It's not that-"Willow started but Phoebe cut her off, and read the spell outloud.

"We tried the power of three,

But that wasn't enough,

The power of four,

Might be strong enough,

The power of four,

Will over power all,

The power of four, the power of four, the power of four."

"You're right pheebs, that might just work." Prue said.

"Prue! You're supposed to be resting!" Piper said.

"No, I can't rest when there's an unkillable demon after us. I think that spell needs something, to it." Prue said and took the paper Willow had written on and wrote underneath it

_The Power of three,_

_Wasn't strong enough,_

_But to really set us free,_

_We must use the Power of Four,_

_The Power of four,_

_Should over power all,_

_The power of Four,_

_Shouldn't fall,_

_The power of four,_

_Is strong enough now._

Prue set down the paper and everyone read it. 

"Sounds good." Piper said.

"Well, the only way to know if this'll work is if we track down those demons." Prue said.

"Yep." Willow agreed, how would we do that though? Willow thought. They really did things different from the Scooby gang. She figured she'd have to remember some of this to use when she's back in Sunnydale.

The phone rang and Prue went to answer it but she winced in pain. Piper reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello….Mrs. Rosenburg!….Oh, Right here hold on." Piper said and handed Willow the phone.

"Hi mom……ok, I'll be right there- Yes mom." Willow said and hung up the phone.

"Mom wants me back at the hotel." Willow said.

"ok, do you want a ride?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, if it's all right with you." Willow said.

"Fine by me." Phoebe said, she got up and went into the kitchen for her keys.

"Bye Willow!" Prue and Piper said.

"Bye you two." Willow said and her and Phoebe left. They got into Phoebe's car and Phoebe asked,

"So, what's your mom's name?"

"Sheila." Willow answered and added "My dad's name is Ida."

"Cool, Piper told me you lived in Sunnydale? How come I've never heard of it???" Phoebe asked.

"Small town…Very small town." Willow said.

'Ah, that explains it." Phoebe said and Willow laughed along with Phoebe.

Willow sighed. She missed Buffy, Xander, Giles, and even Anya and Spike. God I must really be homesick. Willow thought.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Just that I miss some of my friends." Willow answered. They pulled into the parking lot, and Phoebe pulled to a stop. 

"Want me to come to with you?" Phoebe asked.

"No thanks Phoebe, My mom sounded pretty mad on the phone, and-" Willow said and got cut off by Phoebe, "Look, It's ok. I'll see ya tomorrow than???" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, unless my mother grounds me to the hotel room." Willow joked. Phoebe laughed.

"Bye Willow." Phoebe said and Willow opened up the car door and jumped out. "Bye Phoebe." She said and walked up to the Hotel doors. When Phoebe saw that she was in she pulled away.

Willow made her way to the hotel room, and was greeted by her mother.

"Hi mom." Willow said.

"Willow Rosenburg! Where were you all day?" Sheila said, angerly.

"Mom, I told you I was going to be at Phoebe, Piper, and Prues house-"

"Willow, This is supposed to be a get together, do the mother daughter bonding thing again, so tomorrow, I want you to stay here and we'll have breakfast, shop, and stuff, IT'll be fun!" Sheila said.

"Ok, mom." Willow said, knowing her mother wouldn't let her go anywhere. She just prayed that nothing bad would happen while she was gone.


	11. The Very long day

The Power of Four

Authors Note: Sorry it took me forever and a year to get this chapter up, with Dance, and Track I wasn't able to find time for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter; It's another long one.

The Power of Four

Willow called Phoebe, Prue and Piper and told them about her mom making her stay there that day. Willow woke up and figured it might be a fun day. She "Spoke" to soon. They went out to breakfast at a place called Fields. Willow ordered pancakes and an Orange juice and her mom ordered a Farmers Omelet with a Coffee.

"So, how did you know that Phoebe girl?" Sheila asked. Willow slightly panicked. She wondered what she should say to her, "Yeah mom I meet her and she said 'Hi You're supposed to be the fourth witch to help me and my sister fight off these two demons.' I know it sounds crazy mom, did ya know, I'm a witch too?" Instead of that Willow lied and said that they had gone to school together.

"Oh, that's nice." Sheila said, and added, "How's College?" 

"Good." Willow answered, wondering where this was all leading.

"You and that guitarist still together?" Sheila asked. Before Willow could answer the waiter came back with their drinks. Willow took a sip of her orange juice and said,"No, we broke up awhile ago." Willow just realized how much she missed Oz, and the sad part was it took her mother to bring him up.

"Well that's good that you finally realized that that musician was a loser." Sheila said.

"MOM! Oz broke up with me, and he's not a loser! He's the sweetest guy, and I still love him!" Willow yelled.

"Willow, people are staring." Sheila said. Willow glared at her mother and didn't say anything. Her mother still treated her like she was 5! Hello mom I'm 20 now. Willow thought angrily. I should be helping Prue, Piper, and Phoebe not yelling at my mother. Willow added.

"So, what else are we doing today?" Willow asked, hoping to get away from her mom. The waiter came with their food before Sheila got the chance to answer. They ate in total silence. I wonder what Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are doing? Willow thought. She saw her mom smile at her. This is gonna be a long day. Willow thought.

Authors note: Sorry this took so long! I haven't had time with dance, and Track! I'm gonna try and finish posting this story ASAP! I'm so sorry for how long it took L. Please review! I like to know what the people think.


	12. The sisterly bonding

The Power of Four

The Power of Four

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were all hanging out. They had nothing better to do since they couldn't really do anything without the fourth witch known as Willow Rosenburg. So they were doing sisterly bonding thing, which always leads to arguing. (This argument has been going on between my sis and my mom for the longest time so I figured it'd fit great in the story. J)

"Yes you did!" Piper yelled at Prue

"No I didn't Piper! I'm not stupid enough to put the chicken in the cupboard!" Prue yelled back.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm stupid now?" Piper asked angrily. Phoebe was watching the whole argument with interest, she thought it was funny, but it wasn't the time for a sisterly argument.

"Ok you two-" Phoebe started but Prue and piper cut her off. "Shut up Phoebe!" 

"Ok, we both went shopping Prue, but wait, **_you _**put away the groceries!" Piper said.

"Look, piper, I didn't put the stupid Chicken in the cupboard!" Prue argued.

"Yes you did! Stop being so arrogant Prue!" Piper yelled at her older sister.

"STOP ARGUEING!" Phoebe yelled. The arguing sisters looked at phoebe. 

"WE don't need this crap right now! Fight about this AFTER the demons Vanquished!" Phoebe yelled at her older sisters. Prue sighed. "You're right pheebs. Piper, we should settle this later." Prue said. "Yeah, you just don't want to admit that the Great-and-powerful-perfect-prue finally made a mistake!" Piper said and laughed.

"If you say so." Prue said.

"We should stop this bonding thing, it always ends in disaster." Piper said.

"Yep." The other sisters agreed.

"I wonder what Willows doing." Phoebe wondered.

"Dunno." Piper said. Lets just hope that the demons don't come around till we're all together. Piper thought. Piper also was noticing that Prue wasn't herself; every little thing set her off. Let's hope we can vanquish this demon for Prue's sake. Piper thought to herself.


	13. Getting to the point

The Power of Four

The Power of Four

Willow and Sheila went shopping then did lunch; then they did more shopping then ate dinner. Willow and Sheila went back to the hotel room. Willow couldn't believe that it took her mother to bring up Oz for her to realize how much she missed him. She sighed. 

"Mom, I'm going to go to bed." Willow said.

"Ok honey. I've gatta meeting tomorrow and then we're going to leave and go home." Sheila said. Willow's eyes widened. Oh no! If we don't vanquish those demons tomorrow, we'll never have another chance to do it. Willow thought suddenly.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe walked into their club P3. Piper and Phoebe told Prue she should've stayed home but Prue objected saying she was ok. Piper and Phoebe knew better than to argue with the-great-and-powerful-Prue-Halliwell. So Prue was there. Piper went behind the counter to help the workers there. Prue and Phoebe sat down on the barstools listening to the band. They were pretty good. The band was called Fuel and they were singing the song Hemorrhage. Phoebe looked toward the door and saw Leo there.

"Hey Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo came over and said

"Hey Pheebs, hey Prue."  
"Hey Leo." Prue said. Piper noticed Leo standing there and said "LEO! Where have you been?!" 

"Working." Leo said.

"Oh sure." Piper said jokingly. Piper came out from behind the bar and walked over to him. Leo gave her a kiss.

"Aaaaawwwwww." Prue and Phoebe said. Piper turned to look at her sisters and stuck her tongue out at them. They stayed at P3 for a while and then they left, to go home. When they got there, Piper and Leo went into Piper's room to do what married people do; Phoebe and Prue went to their rooms.


	14. The ending

The Power of Four

The Power of Four

Willow Rosenberg woke up. Her mother had already left. Willow got up, got dressed, took a shower, and ate some cereal that Sheila had brought along. Willow dialed the charmed one's phone number to see if they were up. "Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Hey pheebs. Is everyone up?" Willow asked.

"I think so." Phoebe answered. Confused.

"Well, my mom kind of told me last night that today's the last day I'm going to be in San Francisco." Willow told her.

"Oh boy, that's not good." Phoebe said. Willow and phoebe talked for a while longer. Willow was coming over and Phoebe went upstairs to make sure her sisters were up and atom.

--------------------------------------------------Later that day----------------------------------------------

Willow, the charmed ones, and Leo were sitting in the manors, parlor. Prue was trying to locate the demons and wasn't having much luck. Then Cole appeared. "Hey Cole!" Phoebe said and hugged her boyfriend. (Note: this was written before Thursday night's charmed). "Hey." Cole said. 

"Where have you been?" Phoebe asked him. 

"Around, trying to find something about those demons." Cole answered.

"And?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." Cole answered and added "nothing we already don't know that is." 

"Leo! I really want to know why I can't find these demons!" Prue said, getting mad. She was mad at them already for stabbing her and she wanted pay back. It still hurt like hell.

"Don't know." Leo said.

"Can't you ask the good-for-nothing-elders!? "? Prue asked.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Piper said.

"I'm confused." Willow said.

"It's ok." Phoebe said.

"Why can't you ask them?" Leo asked Prue.

"I lack the orbing powers, sorry." Prue said, angrily.

"Prue!" Piper said. Willow laughed. For the 20th time this month, the front door flew off its hinges.

"When will demons learn how to use a door?" Phoebe muttered. Piper went to freeze then, but she was thrown back into the staircase. 

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm ok." Piper yelled back.

The demons waved their hands and phoebe, Prue, and Leo cried out in pain. Willow looked scared and stared to chant,

"The power of three 

Wasn't strong enough." Piper walked over and joined in with Willow.

"But to really set us free,

We must use the Power of Four." Phoebe joined in.

"The Power of Four

Will over power all." Leo helped up Prue and Prue joined in, weakly.

"The power of four,

Will never fall,

The power of three 

Is strong enough now." The demons screamed and burst into smoke.

"Cool." Willow said. 

"Hey Prue, You ok?" Piper asked her sister.

"Good as new now, thanks to Willow." Prue answered. The phone rang and Leo answered it and handed the phone to willow. It was Willow's mom and she said she was on her way over that the meeting just ended. 

"Hey Willow, We owe you." Prue said.

"No, you guys don't." Willow told the oldest sister.

"Yea, we do. We probably wouldn't have been able to vanquish those demons without you." Phoebe said.

"Yes you would've." Willow told them.

"Anyway, if there's anything we can do for you, just ask." Prue told Willow.

"Ok." Willow said. She learned fast not to argue with Prue. 

"Uh, Hello?" They heard a voice say.

"Hi mom!" Willow called and they walked towards the door again. 

"What happened to the door?" Sheila asked.

"Remodeling." Phoebe answered.

"Oh! OK." Sheila said.

"Mom this is, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Prue, and Cole." Willow introduced." Guys this is my mom Sheila." They all shook hands and Sheila said " You ready to go honey? We're going to miss the plane." 

"Yep." Willow said.

"Bye Willow, Bye Sheila." They all said.

Willow called good-bye and they left for the Airport.

----------------------Epilogue----------------

Authors note: I got lazy and decided to put the epilogue in here too. Hehe

On the plane

Willow and Sheila were on the plane to go back to Sunnydale. She knew what her favor from the charmed ones was going to be, but she had to talk to certain people. Willow decided not to think about it now. Willow looked out the window and thought about her lost love, Daniel Osborn (known to us as Oz; I have a magazine that gives all the Buffy Characters names in it and that's what oz's real name is so don't sue me!) 

Back to the manor

Willow had just left. The charmed ones and Leo and Cole were hanging in the parlor.

"So Prue, you sure you're ok?" Leo asked.

"Yea, I feel like I was never stabbed." Prue answered.

"That's good." Cole said. Her sisters and Leo agreed to that. They talked some more and enjoyed the silence that is until their next demon arrived.

THE END.

Authors note: I do have some Ideas for a sequel; so if you want it, let me know. Sorry it took so long to get this finished!!!


End file.
